Kucing Pembawa Cinta
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Gara- gara kucing yang ditemukan Akashi di jalan, akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan pemilik kucing itu dan membuat Akashi jatuh hati padanya [ complete ]


**Kucing Pembawa Cinta**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Jam pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir sejak 25 menit yang lalu.

Akashi yang sudah lama menunggu jemputannya di depan gerbang sekolah pun sudah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dan membuat semua murid yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri, bahkan temannya sendiri, Kotaro, Reo, Nebuya dan Mayuzumi pun tak berani hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya saja.

'Jika kita mendekatinya, itu berarti kita membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.' Yah kata itulah yang tepat untuk keadaan Akashi sekarang.

Lama-lama Akashi sendiri pun muak menunggu seperti ini, bayangkan saja Akashi sudah menunggu dari sekolah yang masih ramai sampai sekarang sekolah menjadi sepi hanya dia sendirian saja yang disana bersama penjaga sekolah.

Akashi pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon supir pribadinya.

"Kau dimana sekarang?!" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa basi atau sekedar berkata halo.

"Maaf tuan, saya tak bisa menjemput anda hari ini." Orang yang diseberang telepon pun menjawab dengan nada takut.

"Kenapa tidak?!" Tanya Akashi dengan nada marah.

"Mobil tuan sedang di perbaiki di bengkel dan baru akan selesai nanti malam." Jelas sang supir, untung ini telepon kalau gak pasti si supir udah keringat dingin ngadepin Akashi yang kayak gini.

"Kan bisa pakai mobil yang satunya lagi." Akashi masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Mobil yang satu lagi sedang dipakai ayah anda tuan muda."

Akashi yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

Berarti hari ini dia harus pulang jalan kaki kerumahnya.

Akashi menghela napas dan menyampirkan tasnya di pundak, jujur saja Akashi sangat benci hal ini, dia itu kan orang kaya masa pulang jalan kaki (dasar orang kaya)

Di perjalanan pulangnya, Akashi melihat seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih di dekat taman dekat rumahnya.

Akashi menatap jijik kucing itu, bulunya yang tidak lagi bersih dibadannya ada bercak-bercak hitam, sudah pasti itu kucing liar.

Kucing itu menatap Akashi dengan ekor bergoyang senang entah apa yang dipikirkan si kucing.

Akashi masa bodoh dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kucing itu, malas meladeni kucing dekil seperti itu.

"Meong..." si kucing mengeluarkan suaranya dan berjalan mendekati Akashi.

Akashi yang merasa dirinya diikuti langsung berbalik dan menatap dingin si kucing.

"Meong..." si kucing mengeluarkan suara lagi dan berhenti didepan Akashi.

Akashi tak peduli dengan si kucing, terserah lah di mau ngapain asalkan tak lagi mengikutinya.

Tapi si kucing malah mengikuti Akashi terus dan membuatnya kesal.

"Hei aku ini bukan pemilikmu tau." Ucap Akashi kesal setengah mati.

"Meong..." si kucing malah berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Hei pergi sana hush pergi." Akashi mengusir kucing itu dengan kakinya.

Tapi kucing itu bukannya pergi malah menempelkan badanya di sepatu Akashi.

"Kau kucing keras kepala." Akashi mengusirnya dengan kaki lebih keras.

"Meong..." si kucing malah keenakan menepel di sepatu Akashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Akashi langsung lari secepat mungkin, dia berpikir jika dia berlari maka kucing itu tak akan bisa mengerjarnya.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain...

"Hah hah." Akashi sampai di rumah dengan napas terengah sembari memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit karena kelamaan berlari.

"Tuan muda!" Salah satu _maid_ menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung mengambil tas di pundak Akashi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Dia bingung melihat tuannya dengan penampilan berantakkan, seragamnya saja sudah tak rapi lagi ditambah keringat deras yang bercucuran.

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab pertanyaannya, si _maid_ langsung berteriak sambil menunjuk ke bawah kaki Akashi.

"Kyaa dia manis sekali!"

Akashi langsung melirik kearah kakinya dan benar saja kucing putih tadi sedang bermanja-manjaan dikaki Akashi.

"KAU?!" Akashi langsung menggeser kakinya menjauh dari kucing itu.

"Manis sekali, anda dapat dari mana tuan?" Tanya si _maid_ sambil mengelus bulu kucing itu.

"Aku tidak mendapatkannya, dia yang mengikutiku." Tukas Akashi.

"Itu berarti dia berpikir bahwa anda adalah pemiliknya." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus bulu kucing itu.

"Tidak aku tidak mau." Akashi langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah anaknya.

"Ada apa ini berisik-berisik." Rupanya dia terganggu dengan suara Akashi.

Akashi menunduk hormat, "maaf ayah, aku tak bermaksud membuat ayah terganggu."

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kucing kecil itu.

"Kau membawanya Akashi?" Tanyanya.

Akashi menggeleng, "tidak, dia yang mengikutiku."

Ayahnya nampak sedang berpikir, sambil menatap kucing kecil itu.

"Rawatlah dia dulu untuk sementara, setelah itu kembalikan dia ketempat asalnya." Ayahnya berkata sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Menyisahkan Akashi yang bengong dengan ucapan ayahnya barusan, apa dia tidak salah dengar, ayahnya yang notaben alergi bulu kucing dan juga benci dengan hewan itu menyuruhnya untuk merawatnya?!

"Kau beruntung." Ucapnya sambil menatap kucing itu.

"Bersihkan dia, aku tak mau melihat ada sedikit pun kotoran di badannya." Perintah Akashi kepada _maid_ nya dan langsung disetujui.

 _Maid_ itu membawa kucing itu untuk dibersihkan sesuai dengan perintah.

Akashi hanya menghela napas, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang buruk.

"Tuan kucingnya sudah dibersihkan." Sang _maid_ berkata sambil menggendong kucing putih tersebut.

Akashi menoleh, kucing itu benar-benar sudah bersih, bulu putihnya terlihat lebih putih dari sebelumnya dan kucing itu di pakaikan baju khusus kucing berwarna merah dengan bagian bawahnya berenda putih dan sepatu merah yang membungkus kaki kecilnya, menjadikannya lebih imut.

'Benar-benar beruntung.' Batin Akashi sambil mentapa kucing itu.

"Maaf tuan muda saya masih ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan." Sang _maid_ undur diri dan meletakkan kucing itu di lantai.

Akashi yang memang benci kucing jalanan karena pernah dicakar pun meninggalkannya begitu saja dan pergi kekamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, Akashi langsung menutup pintunya.

"Meong..." sebuah suara membuat Akashi meliriknya tajam.

"Kenapa kau masuk kekamarku?!"

Kucing itu nampak tak peduli dengan ucapan Akashi, dia pun memain-mainkan bola basket yang tergeletak di lantai kamar, maksudnya dia ingin menggelindinginya tapi tak bisa karena ukurannya terlalu besar dan berat.

"Dasar bodoh." Akashi langsung mengambil bola itu dan mendriblenya tepat didepan si kucing dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Kucing itu mengumpat di belakang lemari pakaian Akashi.

Akashi tak tega melihat kucing kecil itu ketakutan pun akhirnya membujuknya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Keluarlah." Akashi menyodorkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membujuk.

Tapi jari telunjuknya malah dicakar olehnya dan kucing itu kabur mencari tempat persembunyian baru, kolong ranjang.

Jari Akashi pun mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Cih tak tau terima kasih sekali." Umpat Akashi.

Akashi pun tak peduli, lebih baik dia duduk dimeja belajarnya dan membuka laptopnya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini Kotaro baru saja memberinya akun seorang gadis di sosial media facebook yang kata Kotaro sangat manis dan cantik. Sengaja Kotaro memberikannya karena kasihan melihat temannya yang tak punya pacar lantaran terlalu seram.

Akashi mulai mengetik nama gadis itu, namanya Karin Yamamoto.

Dan keluarlah akun facebooknya.

Difoto profilnya, gadis itu sedang memegang seekor kucing kecil sambil tersenyum ceria.

Tanpa Akashi sadar, kucing itu sudah naik ke meja belajarnya dan malah menjilati layar laptopnya sambil mengeluarkan meongannya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan, laptop ku bisa rusak tau." Akashi segera menyingkirkan kucing itu kesisi lain meja belajar nya menjauhkannya dari laptop.

Akashi baru menyadari bahwa di kucing itu terdapat kalung nama, dia pun membaca nama itu.

Michiko, yah itulah nama kucing itu.

"Jadi dia ada yang punya ya."

Akashi mengalihkan tatapan ke laptop lagi yang masih memuat akun Karin itu.

Setelah diteliti lagi, foto kucing itu sama persisis dengan kucing yang ada dirumahnya ini.

Dibandingkannya kucing yang difoto dengan kucing dikamarnya sekarang. Mirip.

Akashi tersenyum sekilas, dan membaca biodata Karin. Dan yang membuatnya agak terkejut adalah gadis ini bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, SMA Rakuzan.

Senyum Akashi makin mengembang, dia pun mengelus bulu kucing itu, "akan ku kembalikan kau kepemilikmu."

"Meong..."

XXX

"Panggilan untuk Karin harap segera keruang OSIS sekarang". Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya dari speaker kelas yang ada di atas papan tulis. Yah di Rakuzan semua kelas memiliki speaker masing-masing dua disetiap kelas.

"Eh ketua OSIS memanggil ku ada apa ya?" Tanya Karin bingung kepada teman-temannya, perasaan dia tak pernah punya urusan dengan OSIS, dia sendiri pun bukan pengurus OSIS.

Teman-temannya hanya mengangkat pundak tak tau.

"Lebih baik kau segera kesana, setau ku ketua OSIS kita yang sekarang itu galak banget." Jelas salah satu temannya.

"Baiklah." Karin menuruti nasehat temannya, dari pada cari masalah.

XXX

Karin sudah sampai di depan ruang OSIS, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, jika yang dikatakan temannya benar, dia harus siap mental.

Lalu dia mengetuk pintu itu, "permisi."

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Karin membuka pintunya, dia melihat sang ketua OSIS sedang duduk berpangku tangan sambil menatapnya tajam.

Karin berusaha untuk setenang mugkin menghadapinya.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Karin sopan.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, lagipula kita satu angkatan, duduklah." Akashi mempersilahkan Karin duduk di bangku yang berada disampingnya.

Karin duduk dengan canggung, dia benci situasi mencekam seperti ini.

"Kau punya peliharaan?" Tanya Akashi langsung.

Karin mengangguk, "iya aku punya seekor kucing kecil, tapi sekarang dia menghilang."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan Karin sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Namanya Michiko kan?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Karin pun mengangguk, dalam hati dia bertanya bagaimana bisa dia tau nama kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah kuduga." Akashi pun mengambil sesuatu dari kolong meja, dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Karin bingung saat melihat kotak kardus berukuran sedang diatas meja.

"Bukalah."

Karin menurut dan membukanya, matanya membelak sempurna saat melihat isinya.

"Michiko!" Karin nyaris saja berteriak saat melihat kucing kesayangannya.

Karin langsung mengelus bulu kucingnya itu, ah dia sangat rindu dengan kucingnya yang sudah menghilang selama 4 hari.

Akashi tersenyum, "aku menemukannya kemarin saat hendak pulang sekolah."

Karin menghentikan elusannya kepada si kucing, "dari mana kau tau ini kucing ku?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Akashi, dalam hati dia berterima kasih dengan Kotaro yang telah memberinya akun gadis ini, mungkin dia harus meringankan latihannya.

Karin benar-benar senang, saking senangnya dia hampir saja mau membawa kucingnya keluar begitu saja.

"Tunggu dulu." Cegat Akashi.

Karin menengok dan menatap Akashi bingung.

"Kau lupa bahwa sekolah melarang muridnya membawa hewan peliharaan." Ucap Akashi.

Karin pun langsung tersadar, dia hampir saja melupakkannya.

"Jadi bagaimana aku akan membawanya?" Tanya Karin.

Akashi berpikir sesaat.

"Letakkan lagi dia kedalam kardus, nanti pulang sekolah kau baru mengambilnya." Jawab Akashi.

Karin langsung menaruh kucingnya didalam kardus lagi.

"Nah sampai ketemu nanti Michiko, nanti pulang sekolah akan kujemput kau, jangan berisik ya." Karin mengelus bulu kucing itu.

Akashi hanya tersenyum saat melihat itu, dalam hati dia juga rela menjadi kucing jika pemlikinya adalah gadis manis seperti dia.

XXX

 **Kring kring.** Bel pulang sekolah menggema di seluruh kelas.

Karin langsung membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Karin, ayo pulang bareng." Ajak temannya.

Karin menggeleng lembut, "maaf ya, hari ini kita gak bisa pulang bareng dulu."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, biasanya mereka selalu pulang bersama.

"Masih ada urusan yang ingin aku selesaikan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Karin pun melambaikkan tangannya dan langsung melesat keluar dari kelas.

Dia langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS sambil tersenyum.

Begitu Karin sampai di didepan ruang OSIS, dia langsung mengetuk pintunya, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Huh kemana sih Akashi." Gerutu Karin.

Karin yang sebal langsung memutar gagang pintunya, tapi pintunya tak mau terbuka.

"Yah terkunci." Ucap Karin lemas.

Dia masih terus mencoba membuka pintu itu, dia terus mendorong pintu itu dengan badannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Karin?" Sebuah suara bertanya padanya.

"Pak guru, itu saya sedang..." Karin bingung mau jawab apa, kalau dia sampai tau ada hewan, habis sudah.

"Kau sedang apa Karin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu aku sedang..." Karin mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa pintunya pakai di kunci segala.

"Hei jawab dengan benar pertanyaanku." Ucap guru itu tak sabar dengan jawaban menggantung Karin.

"Dia ada urusan dengan saya pak." Ucap sebuah suara di belakang Karin.

Pak guru itu dan Karin sama-sama menengok kebelakang.

"Akashi, memang ada urusan apa?" Tanya sang guru.

"Saya mau mendiskusikan masalah lomba." Jawab Akashi.

Sang guru langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan jawaban bohong Akashi dan dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Akashi langsung mengeluarkan kunci ruang OSIS dari kantung celananya.

 **Cklek.** Pintu ruangan dibuka, Akashi menyalakan lampu ruangan agar lebih terang.

"Michiko!" Panggil Karin sambil mencari kucing kesayangannya.

"Akashi kau menaruhnya dimana?" Tanya Karin.

"Dibawah meja." Tunjuk Akashi kebawah.

Karin melongok kebawah, dan mengambil kotak kardus itu.

Begitu Karin membuka kardus, matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat keadaan kucingnya.

"Akashi..." panggil Karin dengan suara bergetar.

"Ada apa?" Akashi mendekati Karin dan wajah Akashi sama dengan Karin yang pucat.

Kucingnya kini telah dalam keadaan mengenaskan, tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak sedikit pun, dia meringkuk di dalam kardus.

Akashi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Karin." Akashi berkata lirih. Yah ini memang kesalahannya, dia lupa membolongi kardus nya dan alhasil kucing yang baru bertemu dengan pemiliknya itu mati.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Akashi memegang badan kucing, masih ada detak jantungnya.

Buru-buru Akashi mengeluarkannya dari kardus.

"Karin dia belum mati, masih ada detak jantungnya." Ucap akashi agak tergesa-gesa.

Karin menghapus air matanya dan mengecek keadaan kucingnya langsung.

"Benar dia masih hidup." Ucap Karin agak bersemangat.

Mereka langsung membawanya keluar sekolah sambil mengendap-ngendap agar tak ketahuan.

Mereka sampai di parkir sekolah.

Akashi dengan cepat langsung menacapkan gasnya.

"Beri tau aku dimana rumahmu." Ucap Akashi sambil menyetir. Hari ini Akashi membawa motor karena tak ingin pulang jalan kaki lagi seperti waktu itu.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Karin, Akashi langsung memarkir motornya di halaman rumah Karin.

"Ibu aku pulang!" Ucap Karin sambil berlari bergesa-gesa lari kekamarnya.

Ibunya yang sedang di dapur hanya memandang bingung putri semata wayangnya.

Akashi masuk kedalam kamar Karin, dan memperhatikan sejenak kamar itu. Sangat rapi.

"Akashi tolong nyalakan kipas angin disana." Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk sebuah kipas angin yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Dengan cepat Akashi menyalakannya, mencolokkan kabelnya ke saklar dan menekan tombol on.

Karin pun mengambil sebuah buku tipis dan mengipasi kucingnya.

Akashi hanya bisa menatap Karin nanar, gara-gara dirinya kucing kesayangannya dalam keadaan kritis.

"Aku minta maaf." Akashi mengucapkannya lagi dengan lirih.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Akashi, aku yakin kucingku pasti akan selamat." Karin memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Akashi hanya bisa menatap Karin saat ini, jika dia dokter hewan mungkin dia bisa mengobatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kucing itu bergerak sedikit. Karin yang menyadari itu langsung memfokuskan matanya pada pergerakkan sikucing.

"Akashi, cepat kemari." Panggil Karin.

"Ada apa?" Akashi yang sedang melihat-lihat koleksi novel Karin pun mendekatinya.

"Lihat dia bergerak." Tunjuk Karin ke kucingnya.

Akashi masih menatap kucing itu, yah dia bergerak meskipun sedikit.

Tak beberapa lama, kucing itu membuka mata, menampilkan matanya yang bulat berwarna biru muda.

"Wah Akashi dia selamat!" Karin yang sangat senangnya pun tanpa sadar memeluk Akashi erat-erat, menumpahkan semua kebahagiannya dalam pelukkan itu.

Akashi terdiam sesaat, sampai dia tersadar dan tersenyum lalu membalas pelukkan Karin.

"Syukurlah." Ujar Akashi dengan suara lega.

Karin yang sadar telah memeluk Akashi langsung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Karin sambil menudukkan kepala, takut kalau Akashi marah kepadanya.

Akashi tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika kau senang."

XXX

Sejak kejadian itu, mereka berdua makin akrab, tak jarang Akashi mampir kerumah Karin untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar bermain dengan Michiko.

"Aku senang dia masih hidup." Ucap Karin sambil mengelus bulu Michiko yang sedang bermain dengan bola benang.

"Yah aku juga, tapi... yang membuat aku lebih senang lagi saat kau mau menerima perasaanku." Ucap Akashi tegas.

Karin menunggu lanjutan ucapan Akashi.

Akashi berdeham sebentar, "aku menyukaimu Karin."

Mata Karin langsung membelak sempurna, Akashi mengatakan kata yang sangat membuatnya terkejut.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu Akashi Seijuro." Jawab Karin malu-malu.

"Hmm aku juga Karin Yamamoto." Akashi mengacak pelan surai Karin.

"Meong..." Michiko mengeluarkan suaranya gembira.

Akashi dan Karin menoleh ke Michiko.

"Kau menyetujuinya Michiko?" Tanya Karin.

"Meong!" Pertanyaan Karin disambut suara gembira Michiko.

"Berkat kau aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan baik hati sepertinya." Akashi mengelus lembut bulu putih kucing itu, sedangkan wajah Karin memerah.

"Meong..."

 **The End**

 **Gimana fanfict saya yang satu ini? Apa kalian suka?**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari saya saat pulang sekolah, waktu itu saya ngeliat ada kucing kecil dijalan sendirian dan jadilah fanfict saya yang ini.**

 **Review nya ditunggu readers ^^**


End file.
